


Jealous Mind

by FleetSparrow



Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Batfam Bingo Card 2, Batfam bingo 2019, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Slade breaks into Dick’s apartment to teach him a lesson.





	Jealous Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Noncon

Dick woke to the feel of hands on his body. His naked body. He started awake and tried to move away, but the hands were strong, holding him down to the bed. He inhaled through his nose, trying to calm himself. He recognized those hands; they were rough, large, and heavy on his back.

“Slade,” Dick said.

Slade chuckled. “Took you long enough.”

Dick rose to his elbows. “Nice entrance. You know, most people just shake others awake, not molest them.”

Slade’s hands slid down Dick's body to squeeze his ass. “But you're so easy to molest. You still have shit security here.”

Dick bit back a low growl. He didn't have to hide his arousal since he was lying on his stomach, but that didn't matter. Slade knew what he did to Dick.

“Most people don't break into my apartment just for a booty call,” Dick said. He turned his head. “Speaking of which, I don't remember sending one.”

“You're getting too complacent,” Slade said, sliding his hands up, up, up to Dick's arms and wrists. “You forget who you belong to.”

He pressed hard on Dick's wrists until Dick cried out in pain. “Stop!”

Slade loosened his hold, but didn't let go of him. Instead, he planted his knees on either side of Dick's hips and pulled up Dick's wrists until they crossed. He held them with one hand, then wire tied Dick to his headboard.

“What is this, Slade?”

“Just a reminder.”

Slade pulled Dick’s hips up, pushing his knees under him. Dick hissed, arousal pooling in his stomach. Still, he couldn’t help the creeping panic boiling in his gut, either.

“Reminder of what, Slade?”

Two slicked fingers entered him and Dick gasped. “Slade!”

Hair brushed Dick’s ear as Slade leaned over him. “You’re mine, Dick. Never forget it.”

Slade stretched Dick out roughly, ignoring the sounds of pain coming from him. He lined up his cock with Dick’s hole and shoved in. Dick cried out and tried to wriggle away, but Slade pinned him down. He fucked Dick hard, one hand on the back of Dick’s head, holding him down. Dick’s cries were muffled by the pillow he found himself being pushed into.

It was rough and artless. Slade wasn’t focusing on Dick’s pleasure, just his own desire to mark Dick as his own. Tears sprang to Dick’s eyes, and he bit his lip to keep himself quiet. He shut his eyes, breathing hard through his nose, willing Slade to finish quick.

Slade leaned forward, pulling up Dick’s head to whisper in his ear, “I’ll find you wherever you are, Grayson. You’re mine.”

Dick hissed, exhaling sharply. “Go to hell.”

With long thrusts, Slade came, spilling himself inside Dick, marking him. He shoved Dick back into the pillow. Dick bit back a sob. Slade would not hear him cry.

After what felt like hours, Dick looked up and around. Slade was still there.

“What do you want?” Dick asked, his voice rough.

“You just gonna lay there?”

Dick huffed. “Get out of my apartment.”

“You’re too soft,” Slade said. “It shouldn’t have been so easy for me.”

“Get. Out.”

Slade grabbed Dick’s chin. “Don’t make it so easy next time.”

Dick jerked his head out of Slade’s grasp. “You try that again and I’ll kill you.”

Slade chuckled. “I’d like to see that.”

He grabbed Dick’s hair and pulled him into a biting kiss.

“I’ll see you around.”

Slade left through the window, leaving Dick alone and haunted.


End file.
